Rain
by Annabelle Black
Summary: Hiei is the last person you'd expect to be wrapped around the pinky finger of a human girl, but he can't stop thinking about her, he can't even close his eyes without seeing her face!


Author's Note:

So, I thought this up in the middle of my civics class. It was an extra long lass today because the sophomores were taking the PLAN test or something, and we weren't really doing anything interesting in Civivs at the moment, so I began writing this. I've gone over it quite a few times and I think it's okay for writing it in one day. I actually haven't done that in a long time, and I'm very proud of myself for it!

Anyway, I can't say that it's that great, and I can definately tell you that Hiei is mjorly OOC...yeah. I haven't ever really written about him in this kind of situation...it's really hard. So, I tried the best i could!

So! I hope you like it, and it would be great if you could drop me a review and tell me what you think. I take constructive critizism, and I try to apply it to my stories.

Rain

Rain. The most beautiful of all natural occurrences. Rain sparkles as it falls. It laughs as it splashes into puddles and whispers stories to people who will listen. But how can something so beautiful make me so sad?

Slowly, I trudged through the rain, hearing his words repeat over and over again.

"_She means nothing to me. She's just a stupid human! Why would I want anything to do with her!?"_

The tears stung my face as I made my slow journey through the cascading water. The droplets ran down my arms like light, fleeting fingertips caressing my skin. I imagined they were his fingertips for a moment, standing there, still, in the middle of the sidewalk.

A car zoomed by and honked at me, the lights shining in my face, blindingly. It passed by, splashing my already soaked and muddy clothes. I stood still for a moment longer, watching the neon street lights turn the rain bright colors.

Trudging through a back alley, I turned onto a busier street, one full of people and cars, and I headed for home.

Hiei stood in the park with Yusuke and Kuwabara. They were waiting for the Fox to get there, who was at some sort of thing called a 'cram school'. Some type of human crap.

The detective and the big oaf were talking about the giggling girls over on the bench trying to flirt. Their loud laughter and hushed, hurried whispers grated on his nerves.

"Hiei, don't you think those girls are pretty? You think I have a chance with one of 'em?" He asked foolishly.

"If you think those creatures are attractive then I think I just might lose what little respect for you I have," he said, loud enough for the girls to hear. The tow of them stopped giggling and glared at Hiei, who in return glared back. The girls stood and walked away, eyeing Hiei suspiciously.

The wind picked up and the sky was darkening quickly, and the rain threatened to fall. "That fox better hurry up…" he grumbled.

"You just don't think they're pretty 'cause you got that one girl that goes to Kurama's school…what's her name? Kohana or something?" Kuwabara pressed, folding his arms across his chest.

"I do not 'have' her. She is not mine." Hiei growled. This particular subject was a very sensitive one and he didn't particularly like it.

The problem was the big oaf didn't know when to shut up.

"Yeah. Yeah. You've got the hots for her and she's got the hots for you!" Kuwabara said, shoving his index finger in Hiei's face.

The leaves rustled some more and Hiei narrowed his eyes. "Get your grubby little fingers out of my face moron. It is not your concern," Hiei hissed, turning from him and was about to walk away, but Kuwabara put a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, c'mon Hiei, it's just us guys here. It's not like she's around to hear you," he prodded; completely unaware of the sensitive nerve he was pushing.

"She means nothing to me, you dimwit! She's just a stupid human. Why would I want anything to do with her!?" He burst out.

Kurama had just walked up, hearing the tail end of the outburst. He quietly studied the scene in front of him and noticed the bushed behind the three boys rustle, and he heard a small sniffle.

"Hiei," he mumbled lowly and jerked his head towards the bushes.

A petite girl stood up, still in her uniform, tears forming in her eyes. She said nothing, just stared at Hiei. A sob escaped her lips as she turned and bolted out of the park. Hiei glared at the other three boys and silently ran after her.

"Next time you ask him about his personal life, Kuwabara, stop when he tells you to, you idiot!" Yusuke said, smacking him on the back of the head.

Hiei caught up to Kohana within seconds. She stood at a street corner, waiting for the light to change so she could cross. She wiped her moist, bloodshot eyes and sniffled softly again. Upon seeing Hiei approach her, she let another sob escape her lips. It shook her tiny diaphragm violently.

"Not only am I human, but I am weak too. The one thing you hate more than humans is weakness, right?" There's more of a reason for you to hate me," she managed to spit out.

"I don't hate you-"

"Yes you do! Don't lie to me. I heard you say it two minutes ago!" The light changed and Kohana went to run across the street, but Hiei grabbed her slim wrist. "Let go!'" She screamed, and before Hiei could stop her, before he even had time to realize what she was doing, she slapped him across the face. Abruptly, he let her go, and she bolted across the street. He clenched his fists as he watched her run down the sidewalk.

"Hn. I didn't want her anyway," he mumbled, "She would have distracted me anyway. I don't need any distractions."

Hiei returned to the boys, who were now accompanied by the annoying blue haired one, Botan.

"Good! You're back!" she exclaimed, obviously unaware of his current situation, "now I can explain your new case!" Botan rambled on about possible demon energy in some temple or another. The rest was obvious and simple, investigate and eliminate the source of energy.

Hiei inwardly sighed and gazed out through the park trees, a motion that didn't go unnoticed by Kurama.

"Okay! Let's get to it then!" Kuwabara exclaimed, heading forward without delay. Yusuke was right behind him, a little less enthusiastic, but excited just the same. They hadn't had a case in a while, and he was getting a little restless.

Kurama and Hiei dragged behind, Kurama attempting to investigate what happened between the fire demon and his classmate.

"I know you dislike sharing things Hiei, but what exactly happened? You're distracted, and that will not benefit you on this mission tonight."

"Hn. Thank you for pointing out the clearly obvious, Kurama."

"What happened?"

"She hates me." he put it bluntly.

"No she doesn't."

"Yes. And she thinks I hate her."

"Hiei, have you even told her how you feel?" Kurama inquired, arching his eyebrows.

"Hn. Who needs feelings?"

"Everyone. Especially humans, and humans also need to know the feelings of others as well, Hiei. She doesn't know if you have solid feelings for her. Did you try to apologize?"

"Yes, but she would not let me speak," Hiei growled angrily.

"Try to talk to her later. Maybe after this case is over," Kurama suggested, which earned a glare from Hiei.

"I will not speak to her if she won't speak to me. I don't need her. She will just become a distraction in the long run." He ran up the boys in front of them as if to prove his point and finalize it.

Kurama sighed, and shook his head. He could tell his friend was deeply upset.

It was raining again. Hiei sat hidden, in a thick oak tree, nursing a quickly healing knife cut he recently acquired on a case. Kohana's image seemed to be distracting him more and more lately. It had been weeks since he last spoke to her. He often checked up on her at night too. He would follow her home, to make sure she was safe, and he would watch her sleep in the middle of the night through her window as he sat comfortably on the tree just outside it.

He fell into a gentle snooze. Images of her tear streaked face, and her soft, beautiful voice, her tiny clenched fists after she slapped him rolled into his mind. The disjointed images roused him from him snooze, he sighed aloud, irritated. This shouldn't be happening! It had been weeks. She was just a human and he didn't need her. And yet, she seemed to be more of a distraction.

The rain gently fell through the thick leaves, barely misting him with their fresh water. The smell was intoxicating, and the soft sound of the raindrops falling was almost enough to lull him back into a light snooze…

"_Hiei."_ he jerked awake again, hearing his name. He sensed no one. He could not hear, smell, or sense the energy of any advanced being. There was some sort of rodent rustling in the leaves down below, and a few birds in the higher branches of the trees, but nothing else.

"_Hiei!"_ This time, he could here sobbing.

He suddenly realized he was hearing Kohan's thoughts. Without even thinking, he leapt off of the tree branch and sprinted to Kohana's house. Somewhere along the way, he realized he wasn't going to find any peace until he was with her, and told her that he wanted her to be his.

Swiftly, he climbed up the tree by her window, and tapped on the glass.

Inside, a surprised Kohana looked up from her homework, with a few tears in her eyes. She hesitantly let him in, and Hiei immediately climbed through the sill.

"Why are you here," she sniffled, trying to sound bitter, "I'm a lowlife, weak human. Have you come to tell me you found some beautiful, strong, and powerful demon girlfriend?"

"That's not why I'm here. That's not why I've been seeing your face every time I close my eyes, and that's not why I watch you sleep at night," he replied, burning a hole in the wall with his eyes.

Kohana went wide eyed. A sob built up in her throat and she put her face in her hands. She ran to Hiei and leaned up against his chest for support. Awkwardly, he put his arms around her, completely foreign to the tender gesture. He softly whispered in her ear, "I don't hate you…"

Kohana smiled into his chest, knowing exactly what he meant. "I don't hate you either," she softly replied.

The End

Thanks for reading!


End file.
